


Sing with me, sing for the years (maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bedsharing, Day 2, F/F, Staubrey Week, part ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Aubrey was pretty happy with her life. She had a good life and a girlfriend she loved. But what happens when their parenting styles are just so different? Could Aubrey get ride of her past and just (at least) try to mold to Stacie?Or, day 2 of Staubrey week in where they argue about sharing a bed with a baby.





	Sing with me, sing for the years (maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just part ? of 7 (I'm figuring the right order on the way). I promise everything will be answered by the end of the week. Just don't hate me much, yeah? Enjoy (:

It wasn't she didn't want kids. She just couldn't seem to agree with the way Stacie parented. While every other couple would have time to discuss and adjust to set a right balance, they were presented with a baby in a span of a second. Their life changed completely just like that. And she'd be lying if she didn't admit she was scared as hell. How could she care for someone so tiny if she couldn't seem to take care of herself? Sweet Lord, was she lucky to have Stacie in her life to remind her to eat or to just distract her mind from work for a while. But a two-months-old? That was a hell of a task. 

 

So when Stacie brought baby Bella to the bed in the middle of the night, Aubrey felt herself lose it. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked (softly, she wasn’t that monster, after all).

“She wouldn’t stop crying, Bree. Just for tonight?” Stacie made those puppy eyes that got Aubrey on her knees automatically.

“We already talked about this,” Aubrey won’t fall for them. Not tonight, at least.

“But Breeeeee. Look at her,” Stacie accommodated Bella in her arms so Aubrey could have a better look.

“No, Stacie. One night will turn into several others and then what we have left? Seriously, no.”

“How can you be so cold? She’s a baby who needs some cuddles.” If the words didn’t hurt, the look on Stacie’s face did. “I slept with my mom the first 6 months of my life and I didn’t have troubles sleeping alone after that.”

“Not all babies are the same. Research says that-”

“I don’t care about your research, Aubrey! I care for Bella and what she needs. And if you can’t accept my parenting style just once, then I’m sorry to break it to you but we can’t be together,” Stacie spit the venomous words and left with Bella in her arms leaving Aubrey alone in their bed. “And please don’t make me choose. You know what the answer is,” she added dryly.

 

Aubrey sighed and let herself fall flat against the bed. How was it that her life did a 180° change in just two days? One day she was in a pleasant island with her girlfriend enjoying their first anniversary and then she was dragged into a life with a newborn that only seemed to complicate things with Stacie. And if that wasn’t enough, all the work she did to have Stacie in her life was falling apart because she just couldn’t seem to accept something as simple as letting a baby sleep in their bed. How fucked up was this? Why couldn’t she just “let go”?

  
  


Laying in bed she tried to find an answer. Something that showed her why she had lost herself in the way… If only she could fight back the pride and reach for her parents, that’d be so much better. Right? But then again, she let her head dictate instead of her heart and she just vanished from her old hometown. Who was she to call her parent after long years of ignoring them? She had no right to.

 

Checking the clock on her nightstand, she decided to just bite the bullet.

 

“This better be important,” a cranky voice answered after the fifth ring.

“How do you do it?” Aubrey asked with a soft voice. She’s been feeling the energy leave her body in the last few minutes.

“How do I do, what?” the blonde couldn’t help the sigh that followed so she rephrased.

“How come you and Chloe are so on the same page about everything?”

Aubrey felt chills at Beca’s laugh. “We’re not always there, Bree. We have fights and argues about almost everything. But we learned to find a balance in our personalities,” Aubrey wondered how was it possible to feel so at ease with just a few words. Clearly, only the Midget was capable of it.

“Is this about Bella?” Beca asked after a few minutes of silence on Aubrey’s side.

“I swear I try to-”

“Calm down, Bree. I get it,” Beca paused trying to find the right words. “Whatever it is, you have to talk with Stacie about it. I know things changed super fast and you now have an addition to your world. Changes are scary and hard to go through. But you love Stacie, right?”

“Yes,” Aubrey answered instantly. God, she loved Stacie with all she had.

“Then I’m sure you can work through any dumb idea your head is telling you. Universe put you guys in each other’s path for a reason. And maybe that reason is Bella. We both know Cosmos can do wonders, right? Then stop fighting so hard and just start communicating. I promise you everything will be alright as long as you stop the fight in you and just find a balance with your past and your present. Only that way you’ll be able to mold to Stacie.”

 

Aubrey didn’t know when she started crying. Beca’s words sank hard and she soon realized the truth in them. It was time to finally be at peace with herself if she wanted to spend her life with Stacie.

 

“You’ll be alright, Bree,” Beca’s voice was soft. Like a warm blanket in the coldest night.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” sincerity tinted her words and she could almost hear the smile at the other side of the call.

“You’d probably be an uptight controlling bitch,” Beca laughed and honestly, Aubrey couldn’t argue it. “I promise you it’s alright, babe. You’ll get through it.”

“Thank yo-”

“Stop thanking me and go get your girl, dumbass.” Before she could answer, Beca cut the call.

 

She decided to take that as her cue and went to “woman up”.

 

“Stace?” she asked softly when she stepped foot in the living room. “Are you awake?”

Those green eyes looked at her with something she couldn’t put her finger in. But silence was all she was greeted with.

“I’m sorry. Can you come back to bed?” Aubrey braced herself in anticipation. “With Bella,” she added.

“Are you sure?” Stacie sat up softly to avoid waking the baby up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I promised you I’d never leave you alone and Bella doesn’t change my decision.”

“Should I send Beca a new pair of headphones?” Stacie smirked and Aubrey felt her knees turn to jelly.

“Shut up and move your cute ass. I’m cold,” Aubrey had to bit her tongue just to avoid going for Stacie’s lips.

 

It wasn’t until the three of them where in bed - with Bella in the middle, of course - that Aubrey realized that maybe she wouldn’t mind sharing her bed with Bella if that meant this comfortable feeling surrounding her. It was just there, that she decided to open herself to Stacie and show her all her scars. If Stacie was her soulmate, then she’d be as transparent as she could to her.

 

But that’d be another time. Right now she got closer to Bella and reached for Stacie’s hip. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my love,” Stacie reached for her with a chaste kiss before leaning their foreheads together. “I’ve loved you for centuries and I will for eternity.” 


End file.
